


Moon-Struck...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: White Comanche (1968)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Twin brotherly love? Or hated enemy's?(William Shatner star's in a dual role in this film!)





	Moon-Struck...

Two mixed up lost soul's. Born of the same seed. Twin half-breed's.  
One heart breed's hatred. One heart only bleed's.

One dark-eyes in disguise. One pale-eyes no surprise.  
One un-stable. One vulnerable.  
One with wrong in sight. One fightin' for right.  
One wished to lead. One wanted only to succeed.  
One Chief of mischief. One with true belief's.  
One the scourge of the Earth. One hold's on to real worth.  
One abusin' 'n usin'. One pure goodness choosin'.  
One givin' in to lust. One receivin' hate 'n mistrust.  
One forever relentless. One scared senseless?  
One's visions mistaken. One awaits in frustration.

A deadly date to keep. No love lost in sleep...  
One hankerin' to instigate an end. Offered comfort from a true friend.

One holding horses for a real rough ride. One blowing changes turning life's tide.  
One must die. One must remain alive.  
One now shot to pieces. As...One final bullet screeches.  
One took a fatal fall. One had taken care of it all.  
One end's forever lost...No wife...No throne...  
One last man standing...Finds his true home.  
One had delusions of Grandeur. Only one...Now left to forever remember...

Epilogue:

A final duel. For twin siblings...Born to be as one.  
The blinding truth that binds...Un-bound.  
Half heart-break? Half-relief?  
(If never lost) One can never be truly found.  
Past wrongs put to right?...Fire...To the light.......

The End.


End file.
